The disclosure generally relates to an identity authentication technology and, more particularly, to a forged-physiological-characteristic filtering device for use in an identity authentication system.
In order to prevent identity theft, many identity authentication systems require user's physiological-characteristic (e.g., fingerprint or iris) to be comparison basis, so as to increase the accuracy and non-repudiation of the identity authentication procedure.
However, more and more reports evidences show that a malicious person is able to steal other users' fingerprint, iris, or other physiological characteristics from a neighboring location by using a sophisticated imaging manner. Accordingly, the traditional identity authentication that only compares physiological characteristics is no longer a reliable manner for authenticating the user's identity.